Teach me and fall for me!
by violet167
Summary: Wanting to show her ex that he lost the best thing he ever had, Misaki gets help from her mysterious neighbour to help her do so. Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And the marathon continues introducing another short story of mine. As always the prologue is 1k+.Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

~Prologue~

 _"I can't believe you're doing this to me!"_

 _"Misaki please calm down."_

 _"Calm down? Calm down? Why don't you calm down this!"_

 _"Misaki put that chair down-"_

 **Misaki Pov**

You're coming in a little late on everything that has lead up to this event. We need to take a stroll back to how we got here. What caused me to act this way. Let's go back to where it all started.

 _Tokyo Law firm_

 _IIth of March_

 _1pm_

I sat in my office counting down the hours until I would meet up with my current boyfriend Mitsuo Tachibana. We had been dating for about five years now and hopefully we could get through another five years. I wasn't really fond of guys back in highschool but he somehow managed to charm his way to my heart. I actually truly love him and didn't want to lose him.

He called me this morning and told me to meet him at the restaurant where we had our first date at 8 pm. According to my best friend Sakura, it meant he was going to propose to me. I tried to convince her it wasn't like that. That all he wanted was to take me out to dinner but she didn't buy it.

She explained to me that the reason we're going to the restaurant we had our first date at was for him to bring up old memories for when he proposes. I couldn't deny that it felt like he was planning something. We never went to that restaurant for a very long time since we were both busy with work. Was Sakura right?

If he really was going to propose to me was I completely ready for it? I stared at the photo on my desk which shows both of us. We look truly in love in that photo. I know I'm ready.

7:30pm

I had left work around quarter past seven. I needed to prepare a proper outfit for our date so instead of staying to work overtime I left work early. I wasn't usually so fussy about dressing up and Mitsuo didn't care about what I wear most of the time but since tonight might turn out to be a special night for us and something I will remember for the rest of my life, I want to at least remember being dress decent.

I stare at myself in the mirror. Considering I did my makeup myself, I look pretty great. Enough to knock Mitsuo out of his chair if I do say so myself.

Ok! I have to leave now or I'll be late. Purse, phone, car keys... check!

Hopefully, I'm off to be engaged.

8pm

I wasn't too late thank goodness. I walked up to the front desk and told them the name of which my reservation was under.

"This way ma'am," They welcomed me politely leading me to my table.

I smiled as we near the table. Mitsuo was there already. He stood up the moment he noticed me coming but didn't smile in return. There was something off but I pushed it aside for now. He took his seat when the hosts leaves. Weird. He always pulled out my chair for me. What was happening?

I pulled out my own chair and sat down.

"How was your day-"

"Let's just order something first," He interrupted me. What the hell was his problem? If something was wrong with him he could just tell me.

"Sure."

"Waiter!" He called to the waiter that showed me to the table. "Bring us two glasses of your best wine."

The waiter nodded and hurried off to prepare our drinks. None of us said a word while the waiter was gone. What was up with him today? Something was seriously up with him.

The waiter came back with our drinks on a tray. Perfect timing. The tension was suffocating. The waiter placed the drinks on the table.

"Please call on me when you're ready to give your next orders," He said bowing and then leaves us alone.

"I got the promotion I have been working so hard for," Mitsuo finally spoke taking a sip of his drink.

"That's great! You've worked for it," I beamed excited for him. I knew how badly he wanted that job. He is finally going to work as the right hand man for the company's CEO.

"There's just one thing wrong."

"What?" I wondered out loud. What could be wrong with him getting this promotion.

"You," He answered so simple.

"Me!?" I exclaimed in confusion. What was he talking about?

"Yes you! I have this promotion now and well you see that means I have a little status in the company so I can't be seen with just anyone," He explained with an apologetic look on his face.

"Just anyone? Mitsuo, I'm your girlfriend. I have been for the past five years. I've been there when you had nothing."

This guy was seriously pissing me off. Where had my boyfriend gone? Who was this stranger?

"Yes but you aren't the ideal woman I want to stand by me at our company parties. I want someone who can reflect my status," He carried on not seeming to understand he was hurting my feelings. "You understand why we should part ways now right?"

"Did you seriously plan to dump me at this restaurant?" I muttered agitated.

"Isn't this just a regular restaurant?"

I was shocked. How could he not remember when I did? He really did not care about our relationship.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me!"

He held up his hands mid air motioning for me to relax. "Misaki please calm down."

This made me even more mad.

"Calm down? Calm down? Why don't you calm down this!"

"Misaki put that chair down-"

"Shut up," I yelled towards him. I had to calm my thoughts. I let the chair go back to it's original place. "I hope you're happy because I'll make you regret dumping me this way."

I walked off from our table not wanting to talk to him anymore. How could he do this to me? To us? This is what I get for trusting a man.

Somehow I end up in a bar drowning a glass of alcohol down my throat. It was the best way for me to forget the night. For me to forget what that jerk had done. The first guy I ever love and he did that to me. I felt hurt, betrayed to a point where words can't explain.

"Oh, why isn't it my next door neighbour?" A heard a voice say.

I turned to the direction it came from and saw the blond guy who lives next door my apartment. No one knew much about him. His job, family they were all a mystery.

"What are you doing here drinking miss lawyer," He asked taking a seat next to me.

I glanced at him. It wouldn't hurt to rant my anger for my boyfriend on someone else so I did. He sat there quietly digesting my every word until I finished.

"So he dump you in the restaurant you had your first date," He spoke now understanding my situation.

"Yes," I answered trying to drink more alcohol but he stopped me.

"So how do you plan to get back at him for that?" He questioned me.

"I actually don't know..."

"Do you want me to teach you?"

"Teach me what?" I wondered.

"Teach you how to become a woman he truly regrets dumping," He explained more clearly.

"Why would you help me?" I asked curious. He didn't even know me.

"Truthfully?"

I nodded yes.

He simply answered, "Because I'm bored. But...do you accept?"

"Yes."

He smirked for some reason. "Great! I'm Usui Takumi. Your new coach."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:The update is here finally. Lunch time is here already so Not your everyday fairytale 2 won't update yet but it's just that and I fell in love with my best friend to be updated. The royals is irregular.**

 **Manel: I got the idea from that but it won't be the same.**

* * *

 **~ Chapter 1~**

The next morning

 _Beep!_

 _Beep!_

 _Beep!_

Misaki groaned from her bed reaching out for the stupid alarm clock that she forgot she had set. She hit the off button and slowly got up from her bed. Misaki instantly grabbed her head. It felt like something was pounding her head. Why was this happening?

She weakly removed the blanket from over her and rested her feet to the side of the bed. Misaki looked down and noticed her clothes from yesterday are still on. Why?

Her memories go back to yesterday at the bar with her neighbour.

" _Do you want me to teach you?"_

 _"Teach me what?" She wondered_

 _"Teach you how to become a woman he truly regrets dumping," He explained more clearly._

 _"Why would you help me?" Misaki asked curious. He didn't even know her._

 _"Truthfully?"_

 _Misaki nodded yes._

 _He simply answered,"Because I'm bored. But...do you accept?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _He smirked for some reason. "Great! I'm Usui Takumi. Your new coach."_

She couldn't remember what happened after that. There are still some missing pieces to fill in. How could she agree to something like that? She must have been drunk. That now reminded her of Mitsuo. How could be dump her after all they've been through. After all the things she did for him. How could he leave her all because of a promotion?

"I have to move on," She whispered to herself in her bedroom. Or so she thought!

"I thought it was clear you moved on yesterday," A familiar voice said surprising her.

Misaki snapped her head around to the other side of her bed. There sitting oh so comfortable is the guy from last night and her neighbour, Takumi.

"What the hell are you doing in my home," Misaki yelled and quickly regretted it when she gets a headache.

"Don't you remember everything that happened last night?" Takumi questioned her. He leaned forward with that same smirk from last night on his face.

"You decided to coach me and that's all," She told him everything she remembered. She hoped their conversation ended there but she knew something else must've happened because Takumi is here in her room.

"I'm guessing you're missing the rest," Takumi concluded and Misaki nodded in agreement since was true. "Think back to how you might've got home."

"I-uh," Misaki stopped. How did she get home?

 _After agreeing to be coached by Takumi, Misaki kept on drinking against Takumi's protest. The bar was almost empty and Misaki was completely drunk._

 _"My coach is a very handsome man," Misaki said poking his cheeks._

 _"Really?" Takumi teased. "Flatter me more."_

 _Misaki giggled like a young teenage girl. "Your eyes are beautiful...Are you a model?"_

 _Takumi tried to hold in his chuckles. "Thank you and no. We have to leave the bar is closing up."_

 _Misaki looked around the bar. "Okay," She hiccupped repeatedly and grabbed her bag. She walked towards the door followed by Takumi._

 _She stopped once she got outside and looked at two different roads. "Which way home. I know! Eenie me-"_

 _"This way," Takumi pointed to the left._

 _"AH! Thank you mr. coach," Misaki laughed patting or more like hitting his back really hard._

 _"Ahahaha..please stop," He begged her._

 _"Onward home. Let's go," Misaki pulled him away with her. "The night is so pretty right?"_

 _"Ye-"_

 _"Oh my!" She exclaimed when she spotted an elderly woman. "Do you need help?"_

 _Takumi watched as Misaki helped the lady even in her drunken state. She was something strange. He paled when he saw her passed out on the ground._

 _He ran to her and shook her but she was sound asleep. He smiled and lifted her up in his arms and head to their apartment building._

 _"Misaki where are your keys?" He asked but she doesn't answer. Takumi had to rest her on the floor and search her pockets for a key. He opened the door and took her to her bedroom right away._

 _He laid her carefully on the bed and sat back in a chair by the bed. Takumi tired from holding her all the way home, decided to take a short nap_.

"That's all that happened right?" Misaki hoped and mentally crosses her fingers she didn't do nothing with him.

"Yes," Takumi lied. He'll keep what happen when she work up in the middle of to himself for now.

"Thank goodness," Misaki sighed in relief. "Why are you still here?"

"Well I thought it would be a good idea to discuss the coaching-"

"I think I agreed because I was drunk so we can cancel this right?" She cut in. He couldn't be serious about coaching her.

"You probably have low self esteem when it comes to things like this.. You don't want to be hurt any further but you can't do that. You need to realise what he did to you was wrong. In my coaching you'll learn to love yourself more and also get back at him. I won't change who you are just expose you to new things," Takumi explained smiling.

"Ok but there must be some rules."

"Sure what are they?" Takumi agreed as long as she would let him help her.

"No coming into my house without my permission."

Takumi got up from his chair nodding and looked around at her closet. He stopped when he steps on something and picked it up. "You wear boxers?"

"Next rule! Don't touch my stuff," She yelled grabbing the boxer.

"Ok..ok...but do you really wear those?"

"Well they are comfortable and-"

Takumi burst out laughing.

"W-What?" Misaki blushed hiding the boxer.

"You wore those around him?"

"Yes why?" She answered confuse.

"What's the most feminine thing you have in your home?" He questioned looking around her home.

"You mean like a sanitary-"

"Anything but that," he stopped her.

"Then a bra," She answered honestly. Misaki wasn't much of a girly girl.

"Show me."

"Are you crazy!" She exclaimed.

"Show me what it looks like. Why are you embarrassed?" He teased her, enjoying her expressions.

"No," She yelled and pulled out a bra.

Takumi stared at it. "We need to go shopping. My treat."

Misaki was shocked. What's wrong with her clothes? Why was he buying her clothes? Coaching was one thing but buying things for her was another."Why would you buy things for me? Do you like me or want something from me?"

"No feelings should be involved. Don't fall in love," He whispered softly.

"Exactly," Misaki agreed and went to change.

"I was talking to me," He murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :Finally back with this. The feedback from last chapter was great. About what happened in the night. Maybe I'll save that till near the end of the story XD. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **~ Chapter 2~**

"Hey!" Misaki yelled after Takumi who left her in her apartment. All he yelled back was for her to catch up to him. "Wait for me."

"Catch up Misaki or are you out of shape?" Takumi answered back picking up his pace.

Misaki clutched onto her purse tightly, "Just you wait!"

She sped up her pace but so did Takumi. Soon there's two crazy looking people running down the street catching the attention of others.

"Got you," Misaki said out of breath but at least she has her target. "Can't keep running can you?"

"We're here," Takumi answered pointing to a boutique sign label classy.

Misaki glared at him but still enters the shop. She didn't manage to catch him in the end. Whilst looking around the store Misaki noticed the clothes, shoes and accessories looks really great and expensive. "Are you sure we should shop here Takumi? My budget isn't exactly thi-"

"I'm going to pay for it," Takumi stated sitting down on one of the chairs they had for customers.

"What?"

"I'm going to pay for it," He repeated, picking up a glass of champagne from a tray an employee was holding.

"Why would you?" Misaki questions feeling uncomfortable in the store. This isn't her kind of thing.

"I'm your coach and I should cover the costs. I did force you into this right?" Takumi tried to reason with her.

"But still….."Misaki tailed off still a little wary. "These clothes aren't me. I don't want to change who I am."

Takumi shook his head. "I won't change who you are. Rumor has it you could've been a really huge money making lawyer."

Misaki nodded, "Along the way he told me to take things easy and I did. I started to help with his work and forgot about mine."

"Well, it's time for you to become the lawyer you could be right?" He said, examining the glass in his hand.

"What? What do you mean?"

"He dumped you because he's becoming successful and you aren't right? Well show him and most importantly yourself that you can be successful. Make him regret his choice because you are a amazing just the way you are."

Misaki blushed turning away from him. "M-Maybe we should start trying on clothes."

"You weren't so eager before a-"

"Shut it," Misaki warned, pointing her finger at him.

"Fine," He agreed. Takumi motioned to the sales ladies. "Bring out your best business wear."

"Yes sir!"

"Why do I need to change my business wear?" Misaki questioned looking at the dresses being laid out for her.

"How you dress sometimes shows your confidence. Right now you need that so start trying things on."

Misaki picked up a few clothing and went into a change room. She stepped out three minutes later in her first outfit.

Takumi looked up. "Are you a grandma?"

Misaki huffed and goes back in. She came back out with something she knew he'll like.

"I said best business wear not worst," Takumi said to the sales ladies when he saw the next outfit.

Changing into endless dresses began.

"How about this?"

"Wrong."

Another.

"This?"

"Kill me now."

Another.

"Ok, I love this Takumi."

"I'll like to say you look beautiful in everything but not this."

Misaki pouted but went back into the change rooms.

Another outfit.

"No," They said at the same time.

"I swear Takumi I'm only trying on one more," Misaki warned him storming into the change rooms. She came back out tired.

Takumi's words seemed to be caught in his throat. "Perfect."

Misaki beamed, "Really? How does it make me look?"

Takumi stood up. "Like a money making lawyer."

He turned her to face a mirror.

"Wow!" Misaki expressed amazed. "You were right. I like a girl hahaha.."

Takumi chuckled at her little joke. "I'll like any outfits you have similar to this and some shoes but make sure the heels isn't high."

"How do you know I don't like high heels?" Misaki questioned.

"Easy. I observe you."

"Well that's better than my ex. Now that I think about it, after awhile he didn't know my taste," Misaki told him sadly. "I don't know why I stayed with him."

Takumi noticed her change in mood.

"Anyway I should get out of these clothes," She started heading into the changing rooms. "No matter what you say I will pay you back."

"You don't have to," He reminded her about paying for the clothes.

"But I want to," She stated not taking no for an answer. "Are we going home now?"

"No. There's this really nice restaur-"

"I get to treat you. No buts," She interjected him.

"No coconuts," Takumi added on.

Misaki laughed, "That was lame. Come on."

* * *

~Later~

They enter the restaurant sitting face to face. They are both currently waiting on their food to arrive.

"What kind of job do you have Takumi?" Misaki asked wanting to kill time until the food comes. She was also really curious about his job.

"I'm into the business industry."

"Hmm….I see. And what about your family or friends? I've never seen anyone visit you," She told him resting her chin on her hands as she rested up against the table.

"Don't keep in touch with my family and I like peace."

"I see."

"My turn," He said now leaning up against the table too. "Why did you date someone like your ex?"

Misaki sighed, "Well I came from a poor family and so did he. He understood my struggles more than anyone. I guess he changed when he started working at that company."

"Well he's an idiot to lose someone like you," Takumi tried to cheer her up.

"You always say things like that. Do you have someone you love?" Misaki wondered. She has been a little curious about it.

"Love is a strong word."

"Someone you like then?" Misaki rephrased it.

"Yes," He answered truthfully. "I never spoke to her before and I doubt she remembers me. I saw her heart got broken and I followed her. I decided I wanted to help her."

Misaki smiled after hearing about his special someone. "She's a lucky girl."

"She is," Takumi said thinking about the past.

 _"Ugh.." Takumi groaned picking up a huge box. He was now moving into his new apartment._

 _"Can someone please help me?" A voice asked._

 _He looked around and saw that an old lady fell but everyone was ignoring her. He started to put down the box but stopped when a raven hair girl helped up the old lady. The raven hair girl and the old lady seemed to have a conversation then the raven hair girl started to head his way._

 _"Would you like me to open the door for you?" She asked Takumi noticing the boxes in his hands._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"No problem," She smiled in return as she held open the door._

"I can always remember the time we first met," Takumi told Misaki who didn't know that girl was her.

"You should tell her you like her," Misaki urged him.

"I don't think she will like me the way I like her. And to make it worst, the more time I spend with her I might fall in love with her."


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Chapter 3~**

"I can always remember the time we first met."

"You should tell her you like her," Misaki urged him.

"I don't think she will like me the way I like her. And to make it worst, the more time I spend with her I might fall in love with her."

"What's so bad about that?" Misaki questioned, him not understanding his reasons to tell the girl he loved her. What was so bad about falling in love with someone? Wasn't that a good thing? She then thought about her ex. Maybe it wasn't so great to love someone.

"Let's just say she won't like me back I guess," Takumi wanted to drop the topic quickly. His mind was still on what happened last night. When she remembered he wondered what her reaction would be like.

"I think she would love you. I mean you're a kind guy. You're h-handsome and whatever you know," Misaki trailed off not looking at him anymore.

Takumi found it cute and smiled faintly. He cleared his throat. "And you're beautiful too."

Misaki blushed. She couldn't look him in the eye anymore. "Don't lie to me."

"What? Didn't your ex boyfriend ever told you that?" Takumi asked a little shocked. Was her ex blind? What more in a girl could he want than Misaki? Sure Takumi didn't know Misaki that well but she was the first girl he had ever deem as interesting or had caught his full attention for so long.

Misaki nodded her head slowly thinking about something. "He did when we started dating but I don't know it just all changed and it didn't bother me at first."

"Wow he didn't know what he had," Takumi teased her. _One man's trash is another man's treasure huh?_

Misaki chuckled and just in time their food arrived. "Hmm," Misaki moaned, taking a bite of her lunch. It tasted so heavenly.

"No need to get erotic Misa-"

"I'm not!" She yelled when she realise what she did. _Takumi you pervert!_

Takumi put his hands up in defence. "I'm just kidding."

Misaki's phone buzz. She went into her bag and took out her phone to read an email. Her face paled. Takumi notices her change in mood.

"What?" He questioned, concerned about her. What was happening?

"There's a party tonight," She told him, resuming to eat her food.

"And?" He wasn't quite catching unto what she was getting at.

"My ex will be there. Geez I'm still in the stage of kicking his ass," Misaki growled squeezing her phone to the point she could break it.

"No problem I'll go with you," Takumi said sneaking away some of her food. "That's really good."

"What?" Misaki questioned as though she heard him wrong.

"I said that's re-"

"No before that," She interrupted him. Of course he knew what she meant.

"I said I'll go with you," He repeated for her.

"Why?"

"You don't want to go alone and you need someone to hold you back in case your ex rubs you the wrong way," Takumi snickered while she glared at him.

"I can control myself," She mumbled taking a bite of her food. "I have to leave soon to prepare some files for work."

"Oh that remembers me how are you doing with your job?"

Misaki thought it over. "I'm doing good. If I win this case I'm working on I'll get a huge promotion."

"Make sure you do it to the best you can and don't over do it though I see all those coffee packages in your kitchen. Sleep is great," He stated her finishing up his meal.

Misaki stared at Takumi in shock. As many times as her boyfriend had been to her apartment even the small details about worrying for her health he never mentioned to her but Takumi for the first day mentioned it to her.

"Are you okay Misaki?"

Misaki came out of her thoughts. "Yes and uhm Thanks."

"You don't need to thank me for this I volunteered," Takumi reminded her about their deal.

"I know just thanks," Misaki mumbled softly. She didn't know exactly what she was thankfully for but she just knew it was something she had to say to him. "Pick me up at seven and it's formal wear," She added then ate in silence.

Takumi smiled at her cuteness. If only she knew he was slowly falling for her even more.

* * *

 **-That night-**

Misaki was getting ready for the party before Takumi arrived when she heard the doorbell. She already had on a red dress she bought today and her hair was lightly curled as she learned over the years. All she needed to do now was put on some jewellery and her shoes. Her ex always told her to dress nicely and don't embarrass him. What a jerk.

She went to unlock her door and came face to face with Takumi in a tux. Takumi stared at her in awe. She was so beautiful. Misaki had on a red dress they bought today which hugged her body perfectly. She didn't have on makeup and yet she still looked extremely beautiful.

"You can come in," Misaki welcomed him in. She moved to the side for him to enter.

Takumi bowed and entered her apartment. He made his way to her couch.

"I'll be ready now I just need shoes. Do I uh…" She trailed off looking as though she had something to ask him but didn't want to. She made up her mind. "Do I need any makeup?"

"No, you look great without it," Takumi gladly answered smiling.

Misaki suddenly felt hot. "I'll go get my shoes. I can put on my jewellery in the car."

She disappeared into her bedroom and Takumi finally released a deep breathe. Hopefully his heart won't stop beating in the middle of this party so he won't have to go to the hospital.

Misaki came back out but somehow her height didn't change. He smirked knowing she was wearing flat slippers under her long dress.

"Let's go," She told him. Takumi got up and opened the door for her.

"After you milady," He said in some weird accent making her laugh.

Misaki walked out the door, heading down to the lobby of her apartment building. The moment she stepped outside she saw a limo. That wasn't for them was it? She looked over at Takumi who went to open the limo door for her.

He got her a limo? This was a first. Misaki quietly got in the limo followed by Takumi. The limo drove off once they were inside.

"You didn't have to rent a limo," Misaki said in the middle of the ride.

"It's my job as a date to make you enjoy the night," Takumi explained to her.

Misaki leaned back in her car seat. She didn't speak to him until the limo pulls up at the party.

As the gentleman Takumi is he helped her out the limo and lifted her dress slightly to walk up the stairs. They can hear music and laughter inside the party hall. They enter together and everyone looked their way. Misaki and Takumi looked like the most beautiful couple there. Pure models. They caught everyone's attention including someone Misaki didn't want to see.

A figure made his way to them. "Goodnight," Mitsou greeted them both.

Misaki faked a smile. "Hello to you too."

"I see it didn't take long for you to find a new guy. That's who you are huh?" Mitsou tried to insult her as a girl who just jumped from guy to guy.

"I do-"

Takumi wrapped his arm around Misaki's waist stopping her from continuing. He looked at Mitsou."Excuse me but it's your fault you let her go now please step aside so I can enjoy the night with this beautiful lady."

"She's not worth it," Mitsou stated. Why would this guy want a girl as dull as Misaki?

Takumi raised Misaki's chin with one hand so she'll look up to him. "She's worth it," He told Mitsuo then kissed Misaki on her lips.

* * *

 **A/N:The end how was it? A reminder that I'll be going on hiatus in july and by then Teach me will be finished but I'll type out my stories in that time. Along with those I'm typing out a story called faking it..**


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter 4 ~

A figure made his way to them. "Goodnight," Mitsou greeted them both.

Misaki faked a smile. "Hello to you too."

"I see it didn't take long for you to find a new guy. That's who you are huh?" Mitsou tried to insult her as a girl who just jumped from guy to guy.

"I do-"

Takumi wrapped his arm around Misaki's waist stopping her from continuing. He looked at Mitsou."Excuse me but it's your fault you let her go now please step aside so I can enjoy the night with this beautiful lady."

"She's not worth it," Mitsou stated. Why would this guy want a girl as dull as Misaki?

Takumi raised Misaki chin with one hand so she'll look up to him. "She's worth it," He said then kissed her on her lips.

Mitsou Pov

First I spotted Misaki walking in actually looking good for once then I noticed this blond guy next to her and now he was kissing her? Was he blind? At first I liked her yes but she just somehow got boring, too dull to be by my side.

Was she trying to say she can do better than me? Ha! Did she pay him to be her date? That is pathetic! How low can she can get? I wonder if I pay him double what he paid her I can expose how pitiful she is.

Did she not take our breakup easy? Where is my date dammit? She should have been here for me to show her off. That can wait though. The night is still young and when I get my chance I'll put Misaki to shame. It's going to be an eventful night.

Where have I seen this guy before? He looks familiar but I just can't put my finger on it. I'll have to research him but I'm sure I saw him recently. Who knows? I'll find out anyway.

Misaki Pov

Holy freaking mashed potatoes and gravy. He just kissed me and in front of Mitsuo. Why am I kissing him back? Geez it was hard to stop even though I knew there was a crowd of people around us and not mention my ex was right in front of us.

Did I mention Takumi was somehow a God at kissing? I've once wondered if he would be good at it but this was way better than I thought. If he was pretending now, what would the real thing feel like?

I shouldn't think about this. I shouldn't get these weird feelings for him. He was my teacher and that was all. My ex boyfriend was here also. The one who dumped me and mad-

I frowned.

-You know, what screw him! I could show him I can get someone better than him. Lord save me from the embarrassment that was about to come after I do this.

I raised my arms and wrapped them around Takumi's neck bringing him closer to me. I hope this didn't make things awkward between Takumi and I. What was I even saying? He was going to tease me like crazy when this was all over. What have I gotten myself into?

Takumi Pov

First I got to kiss Misaki, who in the beginning didn't seem to realise what was happening but now she was kissing me back. Was I dreaming? Did I die and went to heaven? The girl I like was kissing me. She even wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. Was I going to object? Of course not. Do I need to control myself? Yes.

I really want to savour this moment of me kissing her. Especially since I'm doing it in front of the guy who broke her heart.

My heart beat pace quickened and my body is feeling all tingly in places it should it should not. Damn I have to stop but I'm sure I'll be able to kiss her again soon.

Sadly and reluctantly I pulled back ending the kiss. How long were we kissing anyway?

Normal Pov

Misaki and Takumi stopped kissing in front a very confused Mitsou. Misaki was blushing like crazy while Takumi was trying to hide a smile on his face. Whoever invited Misaki to this party God bless them. Bless their ancestors and bless their unborn children.

Mistou cleared his throat just in case they forgot he was here with them. He won't doubt that they'd do that.

"Yes?" Takumi answered bored with no ounce of care that Mitsou was still here. Why didn't he just leave? Who cared he was here? Not Takumi nor Misaki.

"So-" Mitsou began but didn't get to finish.

"Sorry I would love to continue this pointless chat between you and I but I have to dance with this lovely lady in my arms," Takumi cut him off smiling down at Misaki.

Takumi looked back at Mitsou. "You understand that feeling right? I mean you did had her once."

Not waiting for Mitsou to reply Takumi took Misaki to the middle of the room so they could dance. Mitsou glared at Takumi and Misaki before he headed off to find his date.

Misaki and Takumi danced for five minutes but for some reason his heart was beating too quickly and it felt unbearable. He needed to be away from Misaki for a while so it can calm down.

"I'm sorry Misaki but I need to use the restrooms," Takumi stopped their dancing.

"Ok," Misaki answered still not back to a comfort zone around him.

"You can go get a drink I'll be right back."

Misaki watched as Takumi walked to the bathroom. A drink was indeed something she needed right now. Her chest was feeling all weird. She went over to a bar to get a drink.

"Give me something stron-"

Maybe that isn't a good idea since the last time she drank too much she ended up with Takumi in her apartment. She changes her mind.

"Give me something light to drink please," She told the bartender who began to prepare her drink. Finally, she received her drink and one taste of it made her nerves calm down.

"Did he leave you already?" A familiar voice asked.

Now her nerves are back up.

"What do you want Mitsou?" Misaki questioned her ex. Her example of someone who she didn't want to date again. When she looked his way she now saw the brunette clung around him. Great! Just great.

"Hi you must be Misaki? I've heard so little about you," The woman chuckled along with Mitsou.

"There wasn't much to talk about dear," Mitsuo answered coldly to trying and hurt Misaki but he didn't know how much she just wanted to knock him out then tell his date now she knew enough about her. That Miski wasn't one to play with.

"Hmm..Now that I think about it you really did upgrade honey," This woman continued to try and make Misak feel insulted. Should Misaki say or rather shout try to insult her.

"You really cleaned up well miss Ayuzawa. I thought I'd see you in those ugly clothes you usually wear."

"Well she did come from a poor family honey," Mitsou joined in laughing. "Her mother wasn't able to support her."

That's it! You can try to disrespect and insult Misaki but you do not speak about her mother. A woman who gave her all she had. Did Mitsou forget where he came from. His family wasn't any better.

"I'm giving you two one chance to move from around me," She warned them, putting her glass down.

"Or what?" This woman challenged her.

"Firstly I don't know who you are but you claim to know me. A little yea right. How do you know what clothes I wear. An upgrade?" Misaki scoffed at what this lady said she was. "Don't you know upgrade can be failures and if you're an upgrade I'll call the company and ask for my money back cause they messed up on this one."

"How dare you. You bitc-" She tried to slap Misaki but that didn't work out so well. Misaki catched her hand mid way and dropped it.

"And you Mitsou, don't forget the boy who had holes in his shirt and begged for food. I'd rather him come back."

With that being said Misaki's walked away from them. From the crowd. From the party. From everything. Luckily Takumi saw her leaving and followed after her.

He caught up to her just outside the area with everyone's cars. Did she even know where she was going?

"What's wrong?" He questioned her. His face full of concern.

"I….I just want to go home. Sorry," She looked tired.

He knew something must've happened. Why did he leave her alone?

"Let me get the limo," He told her still regretful he left her alone knowing her ex was there.

Misaki nodded and waited for him to return. She wasn't mad at anyone. Not Takum. Not Mitsou nor his date but herself. Why couldn't she have seen the kind of guy he was turning out to be. Maybe then she wouldn't have gotten hurt.

Her thoughts were cut short when the limo arrived. Takumi held open the door for her and she entered. Inside the limo she didn't notice Takumi staring at her or him giving the limo driver a different address.

She only came to reality when the limo stopped and she noticed it wasn't their apartment building. Misaki looked over to Takumi's side but he was already out and walking over to her side. He opened the door and she could see the rain pouring. He was soaking wet. What the hell was Takumi thinking?

Takumi held out his hand for her. "Come with me."

"But it's raining."

"Just trust me," Takumi said to her gently.

Misaki gave in and took his hand. Turned out, they were at a muddy construction site. A very muddy one because of the rain. "What are we doing here Takumi."

He didn't speak but lead her to the site then stopped suddenly.

"Tak-"

She stopped when he threw mud at her dress.

"What are you doing?" She questioned him confused. He just ruined an expensive dress.

"Everything you felt because of tonight just let it go and throw all your frustration at me," He explained picking up more mud and throwing it at her.

Misaki slowly picked up mud and threw it back at him. It felt relieving. Soon she was throwing tons of mud at him while he just stood there and took every hit.

Misaki fell to the ground tired. Her dress covered in mud. "Was I worth it?"

"Yes," Takumi answered kneeling down in front of her.

"Why are you helping me? You don't even know me," She stated to him. Why would he help her?

Takumi ran his muddy hands through his hair. "Because I like you."

Misaki frowned. "You are just suppose to teach me."

"And now I'm going to make you fall for me," Takumi said to her.

* * *

A/N:Fav follow and review your thoughts. Tell me how was it please. Some of you really wanted to know what happened the first night when she was drunk.


	6. Chapter 6

_**~ Chapter 5 ~**_

 _Misaki fell to the ground tired. Her dress covered in mud. "Was I worth it?"_

 _"Yes," Takumi answered kneeling down in front of her._

 _"Why are you helping me? You don't even know me," She stated to him. Why would he help her?_

 _Takumi ran his muddy hands through his hair. "Because I like you."_

 _Misaki frowned. "You are just suppose to teach me."_

 _"And now I'm going to make you fall for me," Takumi said to her._

Misaki groaned as she woke up suddenly from her dream. A dream where Takumi confessed to her saying he liked her. Crazy wasn't it? It couldn't be real. At least that was what she thought until she looked around the unfamiliar room. She was laying on a bed a which did not belong to her in a room she had no idea where she was.

Where the hell am I? Misaki wondered looking around the spacious room. There wasn't much furniture in the room. She decided to get up and take a look to see where she was when Misaki noticed something different about her clothes. They felt lighter. She looked downward and realised her dress from last night was replaced with a oversized T-Shirt. Misaki immediately hugged herself. What happened last night?

Right on cue the door of the room opened revealing a shirtless Takumi. Was this his apartment? It better be but why was she here?

"Oh! I didn't think you'd be up," He said walking over to the closet to grab a shirt. For some reason he didn't put it on as yet.

Misaki looked away blushing. "Where am I?"

"This is my apartment remember? You fell asleep in the limo so I brought you here," Takumi explained almost all the events of last night except one. He liked to have a little secret he can reveal at the right moment.

"Oh and what happened to my dress…" Her mind trailed off to one very important detail. "How did you change and clean the dirt?"

Did he see her naked? Please God no. Please don't let that be the case of last night's events. Why did something always happened when they are together at night. Never again.

Takumi leaned up against a wall. "You were sleepy but I got you awake a little so you could change out the dress and into my shirt. As for cleaning you I didn't look any places I shouldn't."

Misaki breathe in relief. She got up quickly to rush over to her apartment. Misaki just had to get pass Takumi but he had other plans in mind and stopped her from walking out the bedroom door then trapped her between his arms against the wall.

He's dangerously close to her now. His bare chest almost touching her and his face has that trademark smirk. Not to mention again his hot body is dangerously close to her.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked as this was just so sudden. How could he be so bold?

"Are you gonna ignore the fact that I confessed to you last night?" He whispered in a low voice sending chills up her body. "To think I said that and you forgot. It hurts my feelings."

What was he talking about? Was him confessing actually real? Holy crap.

"You really like me?" Misaki questioned as though she believed it was all lies.

"Yes."

"I-I don't know what to say. I don't feel the same way I think and it's all too soon after…"

She was just finally getting over her ex. Officially over him but it was too soon to say she liked someone.

"I know but I won't go easy on you. I'll still teach you but I'll do everything I can to make you mine," Takumi released her.

Misaki blushed again and awkwardly ran out his apartment and into her own.

"This shall be fun," Takumi chuckled in delight.

* * *

-Misaki's Apartment-

* * *

After rushing out of Takumi's apartment which was just right next to her apartment Misaki practically slammed the door shut and slide down to the floor. She hit her head against the floor, banging her head back and forth hoping she would wake up from some weird dream she wass having but no such thing happened.

How did a guy like Takumi, a "hot guy" base on how his body looked, like her? That didn't make any sense. Clearly he wasn't joking as he seemed serious just now. But how could he like someone like her? And why did he have to trap her between his naked chest.

Her cheeks turned red remembering how fit his body was. Of course she got a good look at it. It felt like it was all over the place so how could she not have one glance. She studied the facts. A hot blond guy with perfect abs and a v line to kill for was teaching her and not mention he liked her. Was she hit by a truck? Was God sending her a miracle? He must be. After her bad relation with her ex God must've pitied her and sent Takumi her way.

She took a quick look at the clock. It was time for work soon and she needed to get ready. Misaki gathered herself off the floor ready-well almost- to start a brand new day.

Misaki finished up preparing for work. She picked up her bag off the bed remembering she still hasn't recall what really happened the other time Takumi slept here. Something deep down inside her was telling her something happened but what? This would be a great time for God to send another miracle with answers her way. She looked up to the roof hoping to get answers from God but instead saw her roof needed painting.

Wanting to forget it all she headed off to work. It was no surprise as she entered the building her colleagues talked to her about her date from the party last night. Some wonder where she met a guy like him or some said she jumped between guys too quickly. Didn't they see her ex with someone too or were they too blinded by jealousy?

She answered a few questions here and there but bid the others farewell as unlike them she liked to start work on time. No matter where Misaki was it seemed like Takumi just invaded her mind. Having finished most her work she leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes thinking about the night Takumi slept over.

 _Flashback._

 _"Misaki where are your keys?" Takumi asked but Misaki didn't answer. Takumi had to rest her on the floor and search her pockets for the key. He opened the door and took her to her bedroom right away._

 _He put her on the bed carefully. Misaki seemed to wake up but not fully._

 _"Mitsou how could you dump me?" She grumbled sitting up. Misaki didn't notice Takumi. "I could get a better guy."_

 _Misaki stood up off the bed like she wanted to leave her apartment._

 _"Hey wait!" Takumi called trying to steady her drunk body._

 _Misaki finally noticed him. "Ah! You could be a great replacement."_

 _"Wha-"_

 _Takumi didn't get to finish as Misaki planted her lips down on his. When he finally registered what is happening he pulled away from her._

 _Misaki dropped down on the bed. "Take off all my clothes please. I feel hot."_

 _Takumi was frozen in his spot. Was she trying to kill him? He turned on the AC which helped cool her down. She still seemed uncomfortable so he gently stroked her hair to help her go to sleep. Shortly after Misaki was snoring._

Misaki jolted awake remembering what occurred that night. Instantly she got up and threw away all the alcohol her friends or other colleagues bought for her. She was never drinking again as long as she lived.

Why did she kiss him? Did that mean she liked him too? No, no she was drunk and plus they barely knew each other. One drunken kiss won't help. She didn't like Takumi that way but just to be sure she has to find out or this teaching thing will be hard to continue.

* * *

\- Takumi apartment-

* * *

Takumi who worked using his laptop, spent the whole day thinking about Misaki more than doing his work. She was just so cute when she tried to hide her feelings. Even if she did remember what happened that night there was always going to be a special part only he remembered anyway.

 _Flashback_

 _Takumi was frozen in his spot. Was she trying to kill him? He turned on the AC which helped cool her down. She still seemed uncomfortable so he gently stroked her hair to help her go to sleep. Shortly after Misaki was snoring._

 _Takumi smiled at her innocent face. "Can I kiss you?"_

 _Without her answer he reached down closer to her face and kissed her lips shortly before moving over to her chair. His face was red as he knew now by the way his heart was beating, he liked her and that was something he cannot control._

 _If she found out about that kiss she would probably kill him. But she kissed him first so he kindly repaid her the debt. It was official now. He would do everything to get her to be his. He won't treat her like her ex did. Was it bad to say he was glad Mitsou dumped Misaki in a good way. Now Takumi can give her true happiness. If only she would just give him a chance. One tiny chance was enough to let her see how serious he was._

He chuckled thinking back to this morning with his shirt off. He did that on purpose and it was good to know she found him attractive. Takumi did see her staring at his body. She could look all she wanted and he won't mind. Did that make him sound like a pervert? Who cared right?

Ding dong!

It was his doorbell. He went to open his door to see the last person he thought would've shown up here so soon. Misaki.

"Can I come in?" She asked him.

"Sure," He moved aside for her to enter. Takumi can see beer bottles in a bag she was holding. Was she thinking about getting drunk? So soon after what went on this morning? What was she thinking?

Misaki sat on his couch. "I thought you could use a drink."

Of course she won't drink ever again. After today at least. She won't drink to the point she was drunk but she will get him drunk to test out her feelings.

"Okay," Takumi agreed taking a beer from her. Something was up and he knew it but he would just play along. As the time went by he realised Misaki wasn't drinking as much as she was giving him. She was trying to get him drunk. He smirked and drowned another bottle.

Misaki handed him another hoping he was at his end of drinking. Unknown to her, Takumi faked being drunk and collapsed on the couch waiting on her to make her move.

Misaki cannot believe it worked. Now to test something important. She would kiss him and see how her heart reacted. But how could she boldly kiss him? What if he woke up? What if something bad happened?

She pulled together all her courage and kissed him quickly. A few seconds later she moved away from him and his apartment. When Takumi knew she was gone he sat up smiling.

"So sly of you Misaki."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for a long wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Read my updates and other new stories such as innocent romance. Please request some one shot titles for me to type between now and friday. :)

* * *

~ Chapter 6~

Misaki cannot believe it worked. Now to test something important. She would kiss him and see how her heart reacted. But how could she boldly kiss him? What if he woke up? What if something bad happened?

She pulled together all her courage and kissed him quickly. A few seconds later she moved away from him and his apartment. When Takumi knew she was gone he sat up smiling.

"So sly of you Misaki."

Takumi got up off his couch to go lock his apartment door. He was still smiling from Misaki's sudden kiss attack on him. She was just too cute for her own good. He knew she must be trying to figure out her feelings for him. He won't confess to her soon but if she did it before him it was even better. He had a feeling she was still hooked up on her ex even if she didn't admit it and if she wasn't, Misaki was letting the fear of falling for someone only to be hurt again stop her from liking someone.

This whole situation means she'll be awkward around him now and that was the last thing he wanted. Every time he took a step forward with her something like this always happened to push him a step back. He now had to think of a way break the tension building up between them.

He returned to his couch thinking about an idea which could help. She'll probably deny him just to stay away from him until she sorted out her feelings. Takumi's mind drifted back to meeting her boyfriend Mitsou for the first time. What on earth did Misaki see in that guy? Maybe he changed as the relationship grew but he didn't deserve Misaki. Takumi was glad they broke up so now he can treat Misaki the way she deserved to be treated with a good boyfriend.

He just needed to figure out how on earth he would get her to be comfortable around him again. Maybe he can say it was for training? Maybe a date exercise. That sounded like a great idea. It would be awkward but they might end up having fun in the end. Who knows?

Instead of laying down on his couch and watching tv or going to bed, Takumi made his way over to the same person who had plans of getting him drunk and then kissing him. That was the flaw. He was suppose to be drunk not sober walking around. He came up with a brilliant yet stupid and embarrassing idea.

As he stood in front of Misaki's apartment which is located right next to his apartment, he knocked on the door in a weird pattern and awaited her arrival. Misaki who was inside freaking out still, reluctantly opened her door at the sound of someone knocking.

She opened her door to see none other than Takumi standing there leaning to the side as though he can't hold his own weight.

"Tomorrow….You and I…...date," He slurred trying to find his balance. Misaki helped him so he wouldn' fall. "Be ready by nine."

With that being said, he moved back to his own apartment and closed the door leaving Misaki utterly speechless. What the heck was the only words she could think of.

On the other side of the hall behind closed doors Takumi smacked himself in the forehead. That was the dumbest thing he had ever done but maybe it worked. She might feel guilty for getting him drunk and go along with the date. He'd hate to have to explain how he came from drunk to sober so quickly. Let's just hope Misaki agreed to go along with the date.

He flopped back down on his couch thinking about the raven haired woman living beside him. When will the moment arrived for him to be able to confess he liked her? One question would be if she would really accept him. This kiss could have been just a phase or maybe in the end she'll give up dating entirely.

He needed to sleep before his thoughts ruined his dreams of being with Misaki. Takumi shuts his eyes thinking about how tomorrow will go.

* * *

-Misaki apartment-

* * *

Misaki closed her apartment door after the weird drunken meet with Takumi was over. She smacked her forehead hard. Why did she get him drunk? Why didn't he have a better tolerance? Then again she gave him a whole case. She could've killed him. How would she explain that to him if he had at least gotten sick for some reason? What if he found out? How would she explain that to him? She'd die of embarrassment if he finds out what she did.

She practically dragged herself from the apartment door to her bedroom. Things have been hectic lately. She wasn't even sure about what she thought about Takumi. She hasn't ever liked a guy so quickly. It didn't happen with Mitsou either. It took a while for her to really like Mitsou and to trust men in general after what her father did.

Misaki laid down on her bed. What to think about Takumi? The good things are helpful and kind. The bad things are perverted, teases you a lot, annoys the hell out of you, makes you want to punch, makes you fee- ok calm down. Misaki shook her head. Of course she didn't like him. That was just in the moment feeling because of meeting Mitsou again. Unlike her ex she didn't want to jump into another relationship so quickly. It would felt as though she was using that person to not think about Mitsou.

Takumi probably didn't even like her. He was probably just trying to be nice to her. Even though it seemed that way what he said seemed so serious.

I'm going to make you fall for me.

Misaki snorted at that. Good luck with that one. She'll like to see how that goes. There was no way he could make her fall for him. Why was she worrying about this? This was nothing. She was perfectly fine. No need to worry about liking him. Bring out the man hater in you Misaki.

Misaki peacefully closed her eyes knowing she won't be wasting anymore of her sleep time thinking about this. Tomorrow will be a great day also. It was her off day from work so she'll enjoy the day and go on a date with Takumi. Date. Date. Date. Date. That one word repeated itself in her mind over and over and over again as though it was taunting her.

Her eyes bulge opened. Clearly she forgot about the date Takumi just mentioned to her like seconds ago. What should she do and why did he want to go on a date? Why am I acting like some teenager. This was not me. She won't do it but she made him drunk so she'll do this to repay for what she did and hope he forgot

She glared at the ceiling. Of course he won't forget. Please make tomorrow come very slowly.

* * *

-Next day-

* * *

The next day came and it was around fifteen minutes to nine but a certain raven haired woman still laid in her bed forgetting about her date with Takumi. As she was sleeping she didn't notice someone standing by her bed watching her sleep.

The person cautiously sneaked up beside her and waited for the right moment.

"Misaki!" Takumi yelled causing Misaki to jolt awake in surprise and fell off her bed.

"Oww," She groaned hitting the ground. She rubbed her arm that she fell on. She now noticed Takumi standing in her room smiling. "Why did you do- wait how did you get in here?"

Takumi held up a key in his hand. "With this."

Misaki's mouth hung open. When did he get a key for her apartment?

"Give it back!" She said getting off the floor to snatch the key away from him.

Takumi being taller than her held up the key to the point she can't reach it. "No. I think I'll keep this."

"I think not. How did you get it anyway?" Misaki asked still desperately trying to get it.

"I found it the first time I came over. It looked like the one I opened the door with," Takumi answered waving the key around.

"And you kept it why?"

"For emergencies Misa. If you want it," He dropped the key inside a pocket on his shirt which was right on his chest. If the shirt wasn't showing off his abs she would've gotten the key.

"Keep it," Misaki glared at him.

"Why aren't you ready Misaki?" Takumi questioned seeing she had on the same attire from yesterday.

"Ready for what?" She asked innocently.

"Our date. I told you about it."

Her lip twitched. Why and how did he remember that?

"Let's not do tha-"

"Hey I had a weird dream. I felt like I was drugged and harassed. Crazy right?"

"I-I'll go get ready," Misaki muttered walking into her bathroom.

Takumi sat down smiling to wait on her. His plan worked and now he's going on a date with Misaki. He was doing a little awkward dance on the inside. He can hear the shower water being turn off. One day when they live toget-ok that was a little girly.

After waiting five minutes Misaki came back in wearing a normal white t-shirt and black jeans. Although it seemed like a plain outfit it looked really good on her. He can't help but smiling looking at her.

Misaki on the other hand felt lost in his smile. Why did she never see how great his smile was before? It made him look even more hand-

"Hey Misaki why are you staring at me like that?" Takumi asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

Misaki snapped out of it and now saw Takumi standing in front her. She blushed and looked away.

"If you stay at me like that who knows how this date will end," Takumi dangerously and huskily whispered in front of her.

"B-Baka!"

"Relax I'm joking…...Or am I?" Takumi smirked teasing her. "Today's lesson the perfect date."

* * *

Who knows how this date will end? I do and I don't want to give you a preview so I'll let you assume what will happens. There's a little umm..I won't spoil it so await the next chapter which will take some time as I really want to make it 3K.

Until next time and don't forget to request ~ Violet


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been so long for this story but finally I am back to updating it. It would have been posted last saturday but there was bad weather and I couldn't type this on my cellphone. Enjoy!**

* * *

~ Chapter 7~

"If you stare at me like that who knows how this date will end," Takumi dangerously and huskily whispered in front of her.

"B-Baka!"

"Relax I'm joking…...Or am I?" Takumi smirked teasing her. "Today's lesson the perfect date."

Misaki glared at Takumi not sure how this date would play out. If she didn't get him drunk last night she wouldn't feel so guilty to go on this date with him. This was her own fault but she would really like it if he didn't remember anything about it? It would be so embarrassing if he remembered.. What if he already did but he wasn't telling her for some reason? No! What reason would there be to not mention it?

Misaki wondered truly if her plan worked in allowing her to see if she really liked him. Maybe it was really just because she just got out of a relationship and she was just trying to move on from her ex. Could she really like Takumi when she hardly even knew him? Could he even like her when he hardly even knew her? He was the type of guy who could get any girl so why would he settle for someone like her. She wasn't your typical girl who liked dressing up or cared about makeup. She was content with that but maybe Takumi won-why was she even trying to figure what kind of girl he liked?

"You're staring at me again Misaki," Takumi's voice broke Misaki out of her thoughts and now she saw that she was weirdly staring him down again. "Can't keep your eyes off me huh?" Takumi flexed his muscles.

"You wish," Misaki mumbled grabbing her keys to leave the apartment.

"Should I pose better so you can get a good look?" Takumi teased doing some weird model poses.

"Shut up!" Misaki yelled from by the door. He was annoying the hell out of her because of her staring mistake. "Hurry up or I'm staying home."

Takumi chuckled with himself. He was really going to enjoy today. Takumi followed after the angry or more like embarrassed Misaki before she had the chance to change her mind. He didn't get fake drunk to have her just cancel

this.

When he reached Misaki by the door he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"After you milady," He said opening the door for her.

Misaki mumbled a few things under her breath but still walked out the door.

Today would be a very stressful day and she knew it.

Takumi on the other hand closed the door to follow after Misaki. He made sure it was lock before they left. He wouldn't want someone surprising Misaki when they came back but of course if that was to ever happen he would protect her.

They head outside the apartment building to walk to this mystery fake date Takumi had set up. Apparently it was quite close to the apartment so Takumi said it was best to walk there. Misaki was trying to think of what it possibly could be but she had no clue. There are many great places around their apartment to have a perfect fake date.

"Hey if this is a date lesson where are my flowers to show how a guy should treat me?" Misaki argued trying to show how much of a failure this date will be. She smirked on the inside giving herself a little pat on the back mentally.

"Well actually there's a flower shop around here and I wanted to surprise you by taking you in and buying the whol-"

"Ok ok smart ass," She whispered under her breath yet again. Why did he have everything planned? "Where are we going anyway?"

"We are almost there," Takumi said looking ahead to see how much further they have to go.

Misaki looked ahead trying to remember what place there would be to have a date. If her memory served correctly the only thing that could be up ahead was an amusement park.

"We're going to an amusement park!" Misaki yelled solving it all. She was kind of excited to go there again. Misaki hasn't been to one since she was a kid.

Takumi sighed as she found out where they're heading. "You caught me."

The music from the amusement and chatter from large groups of people can be heard as they got closer and closer.

* * *

 **-Amusement Park-**

* * *

They finally made it to the park gates with a very excited Misaki. Forget Takumi and this fake date she wanted to have lots of fun today. She also forgot Takumi is standing next to her. The blond smiled at her child like behavior. At least he knows she would have fun today. Maybe she might see this fake date was actually a day he wanted for her to relax.

Misaki's eyes sparkle looking at the many different rides. Which one should she take first? She can go on a really high rollercoaster or maybe a very simple ride first. She now remembered Takumi was here and maybe she should ask him about this.

"Hey," She grabbed his attention but unknown to her he was lost in thought thinking about her. "What do you want to go on first?"

"I don't know. I've never been on rides."

Misaki's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. How can he not been on a ride at least once?

"Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief.

Takumi shrugged not thinking of it as a big deal. He hasn't been on a ride because he never really got a chance to experience a good childhood. He was always stuck alone in a room all by himself avoided by others but he didn't want to talk about that right now. Today was Misaki's day and he just wanted her to enjoy it not worrying about him.

Misaki took a look around at all the rides again before she spoke. "Forget about a date lesson I'm going to let you have a fun day. Come on," She said taking the secretly blushing blond hand.

Misaki took him to wait in line to ride a rollercoaster. The line moved swiftly and finally they made it to enjoy the ride. They are seated in safely and then the ride begun.

Misaki was yelling and screaming in excitement while Takumi was gripping unto the bar. He usually wasn't scared of anything but why was this ride moving so fast and didn't anyone feel like they would drop off. The ride ended with an overjoyed Misaki and a sukling Takumi who happily exit.

"We should go again-"

Takumi stopped her right there. Nowhere in his right mind was he going on one of those things again. He chose life over death.

Misaki blinked slowly sensing something about Takumi. "Are you scared?"

He didn't answer.

"You are!" She bursted out laughing. Misaki thought he never feared anything.

"Don't worry I'll protect you."

Takumi stared at Misaki while she laughs. He noticed that they are standing close to a water ride which would spill water over any minute now. He stood back while Misaki's laughed unaware.

"Ok. I'm do-Ahh!" She exclaimed feeling the cold water against her skin. Misaki glanced up at Takumi shivering. He was laughing at her so that means he knew about the water coming. "Why you little."

"Don't worry Misaki. If it happens again I'll protect you," He teased playfully whilst grinning down at her.

"What am I going to do with my clothes now?"

"Come on I'll buy you a sun dress," Takumi stated a looking around for a place he saw with dresses earlier. He spotted the place and unconsciously took her hand into his leading the way. Misaki blushed at the contact of their hands.

"What would you like?" The shop owner asked when they arrive.

Takumi took a look around at the different kinds of dresses and chose a red one. The shop owns handed him it in a bag and Takumi paid for it against Misaki's protest to pay for her own dress but Takumi denied her. He now stood outside the ladies room waiting for Misaki to change into the dress and out of her wet clothes.

Takumi was leaning up against a wall when someone tapped his shoulder and says,

"I'm finished."

It was Misaki now in her dress which it suited her perfectly.

"How about some food now?" He suggested. They haven't eaten yet.

"Sure!" Misaki liked the sound of that as she was starving. She had been having so much fun she forgot to eat.

"Should we get hotdogs and chips? I heard the ones here are great," Takumi told Misaki pointing to the hotdog stand.

Misaki nodded in agreement to get hot dogs,"At this point I can eat anything."

"Please refrain from doing that. Don't need you to show up on tv as the psycho walking around eating random things," Takumi joked.

"Ha ha very funny," Misaki said sarcastically at his joke. "I'll give you a shout out on the news and say you made me this way."

"Don't give me all the credit."

They joke with each other on their way to the hotdog stand. Today was a day they somehow just relaxed and enjoyed each other's presence.

"Two hotdogs and chips," Takumi ordered pulling out his wallet.

"I want to pay-"

"No," Takumi continued to pay for everything and took the food. "Let's eat by the playground."

"Really? A playground? Quite childish today aren't we."

Takumi chuckled, "Well everyone is enjoying the rides and it's empty. I rather eat in private."

"I agree."

Takumi was right as the playground was empty. They sat down on a bench in the lonesome park to eat. Takumi unwrapped Misaki's hotdog and gave it to her. He put her chips down beside where she was sitting.

Misaki took a bite of the hotdog and it was delicious. "Hmmm…" She moaned at the taste.

"Don't eat so fast," Takumi warned seeing how quickly she was eating.

"Thanks mom."

Takumi smiled and took a bite of his own hotdog.

"How did you never ever been to an amusement park?" Misaki finally questioned. Even a school trip or a day out with friends he should've gone to an amusement park. Even for a day out with his family.

"My family never really allowed me to do anything. They always had me stay home because I was an illegitimate child. They never wanted anyone to know about me so I grew up alone," Takumi's said as if that is nothing. It sounded really sad to Misaki.

"They shouldn't have done that. If I knew about you I would definitely want to be your friend. This might be first I've ever said this but your a cool g-"

Misaki was interrupted by Takumi's lips on her own. Her eyes are widened open in shock. Takumi pulled away from her not thinking about what he was doing.

He covered his face with his hands trying to calm down his heart. "Sorry it's

just…."

Misaki is still surprise by the sudden kiss. She makes a decision based off of this.

"Takumi I think I…."

* * *

 **The end of this chapter. How was it? Fav follow and review your thoughts. I don't know when the next chapter will be because last weeks of school are coming and that means exams. I might just be posting one shots till that's over.**

 **Until next time my perverted aliens ~ Violet.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi! Been awhile hasn't it? I'm currently typing out more updates after this one since the archive is a little slow with updates right now. War of hearts will update next and** **don't worry about other stories since I'm updating everything. With even motivation all my stories should update by sunday night.**

* * *

 _~ Chapter 8 ~_

"Takumi I think I…."

Misaki tried to slow down her heart, which was beating fast for some reason. She had never felt like this since the time she first confessed to her ex boyfriend. It felt as though a lump was caught in her throat, making her unable to speak. It was odd for her because it felt as though her heart was beating more for Takumi than it ever did for her ex.

"I think I should be alone for a while. I don't really have an answer to whether I like you are not. Things like this are just foreign to me right now and my mind is all jumbled up right now an-"

"Woah, slow down Misaki," Takumi told her as she was starting to talk too quickly for him to understand.

Misaki took a deep breathe. "I'm sorry but I don't think I can return the same feelings right now."

"I'm not expecting you to like me back in a couple of days. It's my fault I couldn't resist and I'm sorry for that," He apologised. "I think it would be a good idea if you could just somehow maybe forget that even happened? Or maybe it was too good of a feeling for you to forget?"

"It amazes me how you joke at any point in time to annoy me,"Misaki glared at him. She was having a really hard time making sense of her feelings. Of course she couldn't like him in a couple of days. That was just impossible right?

"It's my specialty," Takumi answered with a smile on his face.

Misaki could not help but laugh at his reply. "You are very complicated to understand Takumi."

She sighed running her hand through her raven hair.

"Anyway Misaki , what shall we do now? Do you really want to be alone or should I push you on the swings?"

Misaki made a weird face. "I guess I don't want to be alone anymore and that seems so cheesy not to mention cringey."

Takumi shrugged. People in the movies usually found it romantic so he decided to try it with Misaki.

"It's the typical dancing in the rain or the couple kissing at a firework display,"

"I can see what you mean. Plus Misaki for a girl like you a guy needs to be creative and find out what you really like," He explained. "I wouldn't expect you to jump up for joy at certain things."

"Is that a bad thing?" Misaki wondered curious. Did guys prefer girls who fall for the simplest things?

"No, it makes you special."

"You're such a charmer aren't you Usui? Making me feel li-"

"Really?" Takumi interrupted curious. A smirk now formed on his face. "I really seem to affect your emotions a lot."

Misaki blushed and faked a cough. "I-I was saying making me feel like, l-like-"

"It's okay Misaki I know what you wanted to say," He winked.

"What? I have no feelings for you Takumi!" Misaki yelled at him. No one was around to hear her anyway.

"Whatever you say Misaki. I can feel your denial. Don't forget the kiss," He said.

"As if you would make me feel something…." Misaki paused when she saw Takumi staring at her without saying a word. He then proceeded to in closer towards her as they were sitting down. "What are you doing?"

Takumi smiled that charming, make your knees weak smile of his. "Do I really not make you feel anything Misaki?" He asked in a deep voice.

Misaki gulped. _Is he going to kiss me again?_

"Why are you shaking Misaki? What are you scared of?" Takumi leaned in close to Misaki's ear to whisper. "Too bad I can't make you feel anything."

Misaki's eyes widened when she felt his breath against her skin. Misaki roughly pushed him away from her.

"Of course I'll feel something you i-idiot! I'm a man and you're a woman," Misaki immediately slapped her forehead. "I mean I'm a woman and you're a man."

Takumi chuckled fond of how adorable she looked right now. "I see."

"Let's go home Takumi," Misaki told him picking up her items to leave.

"Sure thing sir," He joked.

"I will end your life Takumi."

The smile never left Takumi's face as he suddenly took Misaki's hand into his own to lead her home. Misaki surprising did not pull away but remained silent. She stared at Takumi as he lead the way.

 _What do I feel for this guy? Do I like him? Love him? Can I actually be with someone like him?_


End file.
